


Storm Sente Stops A Pedophile

by AceAcquittalFan



Category: Acquittal: Induction, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Written by barrylawn, drownout2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAcquittalFan/pseuds/AceAcquittalFan
Summary: Storm Sente Stops A Pedophile is the stopping of a pedophile by Storm Sente he is from Acquittal: Induction a game about British law and his battles for justice!
Kudos: 4





	Storm Sente Stops A Pedophile

**Author's Note:**

> Watch the demo for Acquittal: Induction here  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVxJ37j_XfI>

It was yet another day in London. Storm Sente, Ace Adrenaline Pumper, was sipping his tea in Sente Law Firm, as English people do.

"Hi there. I guess I should probably introduce myself before we get started," said Storm. "My name's Storm. Storm Sente. I'm an undergraduate at the Femley School of Law... or rather, I was. On the 15th March, 2019, was the triennial FemCon. That's the Femley Convention, which every law student goes to as well as every defence barrister in the country. Practically no exceptions. But, as luck would have it, my alarm clock decided to break down on me that day of all days... Yeah, I know: it's an exceptionally clichéd way to start a story but, that's what happened. As it turns out, I was really lucky. That morning... That morning... Was the morning of what would since be referred to as the FemCon incident. It came without warning... An explosion at my university that left no survivors. If it weren't for my rubbishy alarm clock... well, I'd hardly be talking right now, would I? That wasn't all that happened that day. That was the day of the murder of Kathryn Davies... the day of the trial of Richard Kingsley... and the day of my first ever trial. Uh-huh; that definitely came without warning..."

Storm got bored of reciting the same monologue every time he meets somebody knew. He picked up his umbrella and went out into the rain. That was when he stopped moving and his mouth was agape in awe. There, across the street, was a man with a top hat and a boy with blue clothes. It was the legendary Professor Layton!

"Professor Layton it is an honor to meet you sir!" said Storm.

"Who are you?" said Layton.

This shocked Storm. How did Layton not know him?

"I'm Storm Sente! Currently the only defense attorney in the country! Y'know? THE Storm Sente?"

"Who's that Professor?" said Luke.

"Stay away, Luke. This man is one of a most nefarious nature. He is a lawyer. Lawyers lie in court to let criminals walk free. They did it to Bill Hawks so they're bad. Lawyers suck. They are no gentlemen. I hate them. This man should be killed under a Defense Culpibility Act. I wish he went to Femcon."

Layton kicked Storm in the face and walked away with Luke. Storm stood up. How could Layton talk down to him like this?

Then Storm realized something was suspicious. It was well known that Professor Layton read the newspaper every morning. Storm Sente went to the newspaper place and talked to the person there.

"Hey do you know who I am?" said Storm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" squealed the newspaper writer. "You're Storm Sente EVERYONE who reads the paper knows who you are please sign my butt!"

The newspaper writer pulled his pants down but Storm was already gone, he had learned the truth. Storm got on his bicycle but he couldn't find Layton anywhere. Then he remembered Luke was with him, so he pulled out his phone.

"Hello, Belle? Get over here!"

Belle came quickly.

"Where is Flukey-wukey?" cried Belle.

"That's what I'd like you to do, find Fluke!" said Storm.

"KK!"

Belle started sniffing the ground and took off like a dog and Storm followed her to a back alley.

"Professor what are you doing," said Luke.

"Hohohohohoho," laughed the Professor in a manner that made Storm uncomfortable. Storm kicked the door of the alleyway down (it was leaning against the wall. He kicked it to be badass.)

"AAAAALRIGHT, what's goin' on here?" said Storm.

Layton turned to Storm and hissed.

"Piss off, lawyer trash scum shitter, whadda ya gonna do, sue me?"

"You're mistaken if you think I intend to attempt to punish you for your pedophilia under our corrupt law system," said Storm.

“Ho ho it’s not pedophilia it’s eboweeboobiwoobiphilia, you have been owned!”

“That is the same thing, “Professor.””

"Hey now what's with the quotation marks, did I lose my qualifications by having differing sexual preference to you, eh?" sneered Layton.

"It’s not like that. You are supposedly Hershel Layton, the gentleman. And all gentlemen read newspapers. But you didn't know who I am... therefore, YOU'RE NOT PROFESSOR LAYTON!"

Storm pounced on Hershel and ripped the "gentleman's" mask off. It turns out the master of disguise was actually Regeria Hope, an evil TERF from 100 years in the future!

"Regeria, from Regeria Hope by GoldenGameBarn! All of this was another evil plan of yours to make gay people look like pedophiles through typical conservative lies and deceit! But I have put a stop to it!"

"Curse you, Storm Sente from Acquittal: Induction by Procella Games! My kickstarter campaign was a great success while you only raised £600! You are a peasant! I am rich! You may have won this battle but in the end, I WILL WIN THE WAR!"

Then Hawk Shaw, Regeria's gun-rights-screaming assistant appeared, threw Regeria on his motorcycle and they sped away.

"Thanks, Storm," cried Luke. "But where's the real Professor?"

Just then, someone walked into the alleyway.

"Thank you for doing everything I expected you to do, Storm Sente," said the real Professor Layton. "I couldn't have saved Luke without you."

"Oh.... PROFESSOR LAYTON!" said Storm.

And so, Storm got to shake hands with his idol, the real genuine Professor Hershel Layton.

THE END.


End file.
